


Alleskönner

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortAlleskönner.





	Alleskönner

Boerne, sein geliebter Besserwisser und Alleskönner. Kein noch so kompliziertes und seltsames Fremdwort, das er nicht ausführlich erklären konnte, ob man es nun hören wollte oder nicht. Immer wieder kamen weitere interessante und erstaunliche Talente bei Boerne zum Vorschein. Boerne war wirklich ein Alleskönner. Na ja, zumindest ein Fast-Alleskönner.

Thiel grinste, griff in Boernes Haar, und zog ihn für einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss an sich. Es war beruhigend und schön zu wissen, dass eben auch sein Boerne nicht alles auf Anhieb perfekt konnte, und sich in gewissen Situation am Anfang genauso ungeschickt, vorsichtig und zurückhaltend wie er selbst verhalten hatte.


End file.
